


My Pretty Little Danish Girl

by ClaireWhy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Based on a Bruno Mars Song, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Dancing, Danti - Freeform, Depression, F/M, Happier, M/M, Partying, Redemption, Septiishu, Song Parody, based on an Avril Lavigne song, based on an ed sheeran song, beach, galway girl, look what you made me do, lyrics, somewhere in brooklyn, starlight, train, wsj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireWhy/pseuds/ClaireWhy
Summary: I rewrote some songs for my favourite Youtubersch 1 - "Galway Girl" - Jack meets a Danish girlch 2 - "Somewhere in Brooklyn" - Phil tries to find a boy he met at the stationch 3 - "Innocent" - a song for Felixch 4 - "Starlight" - Felix and Marzia dance together on the beachch 5 - "Sk8er Boi" - Amy's friends don't like Markch 6 - "Look What You Made Me Do" - Felix vs. WSJch 7 - "Happier" - Dan Howell, you look happierch 8 - "Don't Blame Me" - Anti is crazy for Darkch 9 - "I'd Lie" - Marzia is crushing on Felixch 9 - "I'd Lie" - You really want to meet Markiplierch 10 - "Come Back...Be Here" - Dan misses Philcoming soon - "I'd Lie" - Dan has Phil memorized





	1. Danish Girl

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the original song, I REALLY recommend that you listen to it first, or even read it while listening to it to get the whole experience
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my new book!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Galway Girl" by Ed Sheeran
> 
> P.S. Bailey, James, and Daniels are all short for Irish whiskeys: Baileys Irish Cream, Jameson, and Jack Daniels. And spillemand (pronounced speel-man) is Danish for musician.

 I played the drums in an Irish band

But I fell in love with a Danish girl

Kissed her on the cheek and then I took her by the hand

Said, "Baby, just do a twirl"

 

I met her on Tumblr yeah, we were countries apart

She shared a minute with me while her sister laughed from afar

She asked me what does it mean the black tattoo on your arm?

Said it was from a game do you want to meet and see more?

 

I brought Bailey as a chaser, James for the fun

She got Daniels on the table, oh she knows just what I want

Chatted some more, one more drink at the bar

Put this song on the jukebox, got up to dance, you know

 

I played the drums in an Irish band

But I fell in love with a Danish girl

Kissed her on the cheek and then I took her by the hand

Said, "Baby, just do a twirl"

 

You're my pretty little Danish Girl

You're my pretty little Danish Girl

 

You know she beat me at taste and then she beat me at style

And then she kissed me like there was nobody else in a mile

As our last pair dance slowed, was when she shot me a smile

After cueing the spillemand, she sang her pick

Angelic even with her words thick like acrylic

Then came a capella with her perfect nails as a beat

Oh I could look at those pastel pink lips for a week

And in this packed out room, swear she was singing to me, you know

 

I played the drums in an Irish band

But I fell in love with a Danish girl

Kissed her on the cheek and then I took her by the hand

Said, "Baby, just do a twirl"

 

My pretty little Danish girl

My my my my my my my Danish girl

My my my my my my my Danish girl

My my my my my my my Danish girl

 

Now we've outstayed our welcome and it's closing time

Our hands blended like art, she was finally mine

Our coats both smell of beer, whisky and wine

As we fill up our lungs with the cold air of the night

 

I walked her home then she took me inside

Finish some cookies and another bottle of wine

I swear I'm going to put you in a song that I write

About a Danish girl and a perfect night

 

I played the drums in an Irish band

But I fell in love with a Danish girl

Kissed her on the cheek and then I took her by the hand

Said, "Baby, just do a twirl"

 

My pretty little Danish girl

My my my my my my my Danish girl

My my my my my my my Danish girl

My my my my my my my Danish girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT - I just found out that Jack and Signe are no longer together. Wow...this song is so sad to me now :(


	2. Somewhere in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phan song, from the perspective of Phil
> 
> Based on "Somewhere in Brooklyn" by Bruno Mars

He was covered in zippers and holes

Hair like mine I'm sold

I lost him in the cold

It's not fair he's out there

Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in London

He's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in London

 

Tall Mister Perfect

Standing at the train stop

Black spikey high tops

Listening to Kanye

While we were waiting

Started conversating

Before I caught his name

He had to catch his train

 

Ooh

Next stop London

Ooh

Now I'm lookin'

 

He was covered in zippers and holes

Hair like mine I'm sold

I lost him in the cold

It's not fair he's out there

Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in London

He's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in London

 

On the street kicking rocks

Circling the same block

Greenwich to Kings Cross

Trip at nearly every stop

Tapping people's shoulders

Asking if they know him

Another day's through

It's back to the Tube

 

Ooh

Next stop London

Ooh

Then I found him

 

He was wearing black polish and bold

Curly hair I'm sold

A beauty to behold

He's dazzling, he's with me

Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in London

We're somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in London

 

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, I wonder will we be the best of friends?

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Ooh, I wonder will we be much more than friends?

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Yeah, I wonder is he mine until the end?

Oh, oh, oh, oh

"I do", "I do"

Somewhere in London


	3. A Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song for Felix
> 
> Based on "Innocent" by Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a word has dashes in them, I'm making sure you pronounce the right amount of syllables for it to sound right. So for example, "e-ve-ryday" should be read as four syllables.

 

I guess you really did it this time

Got yourself thrown in spotlight

Lost your show and a few friends

Lost your mind tryin' to pay it back

 

Wasn't it easier in your _Slender_ days?

Never a hundred hounds watching you move

Wasn't it wonderful when you could do anything

And everybody supported you?

 

It's alright, just wait and see

Your videos are still great to me

Oh, who you are is not what you said

You've come a long way,

You've come a long way

 

Said some things you can't take back

And the media drags it up again

You wouldn't be facing all this backlash

If only you had seen what you know now then

 

And wasn't it easier in your _A-m-nesia_ days?

When video games were good, something better e-ve-ryday

Wasn't it dre-adful laughing loud 'til you closed the screen?

Before all the grins froze to masks

 

It's alright, just wait and see

Your change of pace is all fine with me

Oh, who you are is not what you were

You've come a long way

It's okay, life is a tough crowd

28, and still growin' up now

Who you are is not who you were

You've come a long way

 

Time turns flames to embers

You'll have new Septembers

Every one of us has messed up too

News just want the headlines

Haters can be so blind

Today is never too late to be brand new

 

It's alright, just wait and see

Your videos are still great to me

Oh, who you are is not what they say

You've come a long way

It's okay, life is a tough crowd

28, and still growin' up now

Who you are is not what they say

You've come a long way

You've come a long way

 

Lost your balance on a tightrope

It's never too late to get it back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the best one I'll ever write


	4. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marzia has fun dancing by the sea with Felix at night.
> 
> Based on "Starlight" by Taylor Swift, and inspired by Marzia's Moon and Star jewelry line and her trip to Menorca with Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the spirit of Valentine's Day, here's a chapter for Melix <3

I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous moon"

It was the best night, never would forget how we flew

The two of us were dressed to the nines,

And we were dancing, dancing

Dipping in the moonlight

Underneath the starlight

 

I met Felix at my doorstep, it was like the dead of night

Woke me up throwing rocks at my window,

We were in our prime and laughing, running wild, wild

Still remember that song the birds were singing when we got there

The night we strolled onto a vacant seaside

Resembling a bearded baron and his queen

 

And I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous moon"

It was the best night, never would forget how we flew

The two of us were dressed to the nines,

And we were dancing, dancing

Dipping in the moonlight, moonlight

Underneath the starlight, starlight

 

He said, "Look at you, worrying too much about things you can't be

You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way"

Pointing to the town lights in the ocean, he said to me,

"Don't you see the moonlight, moonlight?

Don't you dream impossible things?"

 

Like "Oh my, what a marvelous moon"

It was the best night, never would forget how we flew

The two of us were dressed to the nines,

And we were dancing, dancing

Dipping in the moonlight, moonlight

Underneath the starlight, starlight

 

Ooh ooh he's talking crazy

Ooh ooh swaying with me

Ooh ooh we could get married

Get two pugs and teach'em how to dream

 

Oh my, what a marvelous moon

It was the best night, never would forget how we flew

The whole place was electrified,

And we were dancing, dancing

Dipping in the moonlight, moonlight

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Like we dream impossible dreams

Like starlight, starlight

Like we dream impossible dreams

Don't you see the moonlight, moonlight?

Don't you dream impossible things?

 

 


	5. Gamer Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's friends don't like Mark, but she does.
> 
> Based on "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne

Mark was a boy

Amy a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a geek

She did design

What more can I say?

He wanted her

She couldn't tell

And secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends shot him a glare

They had a problem with his messy hair

 

He was a gamer boy

They said, "See ya later, boy"

He wasn't good enough for them

But he had a caring face and his smile brought her to space

She felt like her friends were a disgrace

 

Five years from now, she sits at home scrolling through Twitter

She's not alone

She goes on Youtube and guess who she sees?

Gamer boy climbin' the Trending page

The girls call her up

They already know

And they've all got seats to see him on stage

She tags along,

Then takes his hand,

Looks on at her man that they turned down

 

He is a gamer boy

They'd said, "See ya later, boy"

He wasn't good enough for them

Now he's a Youtube star

Singin' with his guitar

Do you snooty girls see what he's worth?

 

He is a gamer boy

They'd said, "See ya later, boy"

He wasn't good enough for them

Now he's a Youtube star

He has come really far

Do you snooty girls see what he's worth?

 

Sorry, girls, but you missed out

Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see...

See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye,

I see the soul that is inside

 

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love

Haven't you heard how we light each other's world?

 

I'm with the gamer boy

I said, "See ya later, boy"

I'll be backstage after the show

I'll be in our living room editing videos

Forget those girls we used to know

 

I'm with the gamer boy

I said, "See ya later, boy"

I'll be backstage after the show

I'll be in our living room editing videos

Forget those girls we used to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I didn't make it clear enough, "she" and "I" are both Amy. "I" is her reflecting back on "she," past Amy. "They" is always referring to the girls who judged Mark


	6. Look What You Made Him Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix vs the media (mostly WSJ)
> 
> Based on "Look What You Made Me Do" by Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully understand that at the end of the day, it was Google/Youtube that chose to cancel his show and take him out of Google Preferred, not WSJ. But for this song, it's a lot easier to just blame it all on them, since they caused it anyway. 
> 
> I also probably had way too much fun writing this and it ended up becoming more and more ridiculous

I don't like your wayward claims

Don't like your twisted shames

The role you gave to me

Of the fascist, of a racist scum

I don't like your perfect crime

How you gain when you lie

You said the symbol's mine  卐

Isn't cool, no, I don't like you (Oh!)

 

But I got bigger, I got better with a new design

Honey, I rose up from the hate, I do it all the time

I've got a list of strikes and your name's in red, underlined

Ignore it once, then my finger's up, oh!

 

Ooh, look what you made me do

Look what you made me do

Look what you just made me do

Look what you just made me

Ooh, look what you made me do

Look what you made me do

Look what you just made me do

Look what you just made me do

 

I don't like your priorities

They do nothing but mislead

You asked me for an interview

Cut it up and called me rich (What?)

The world moves on, another day, another Trending Trending

But not for you, not for you, all you write about's my spending

And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure

Maybe you got me, but you can't do this

 

But I got bigger, I got better with a new design

Honey, I rose up from the hate, I do it all the time

I've got a list of strikes and your name's in red, underlined

Ignore it once, then my finger's up, oh!

 

Ooh, look what you made me do

Look what you made me do

Look what you just made me do

Look what you just made me

Ooh, look what you made me do

Look what you made me do

Look what you just made me do

Look what you just made me do

 

Everybody loves me everybody loathes me

I'll be the meme lord leaping out of closets

Everybody loves me everybody loathes me

I'll be the meme lord leaping out of closets

Everybody loves me everybody loathes me

I'll be the meme lord leaping out of closets

Everybody loves me everybody loathes me

I'll be the meme lord leaping out of closets

 

"I'm sorry, the old PewDiePie can't come to the phone right now."

"Why?"

"Oh, 'cause he's dead!" (REEEE!)

 

Ooh, look what you made me do

Look what you made me do

Look what you just made me do

Look what you just made me

Ooh, look what you made me do

Look what you made me do

Look what you just made me do

Look what you just made me do


	7. Happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song dedicated to Dan Howell. Inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Happier" and wendy bijellberg's ["dan howell; you look happier"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rt3W1ifxgpA) video
> 
> From the perspective of Phil

Ambling down the pavement with you

I saw you smiling as you walked

Only a year you've asked for help

You look happier

 

Saw you walk inside the house

I said something to make you laugh

I saw that both our smiles were twice as wide as before

Yeah you look happier, you do

 

Ain't nobody hurt you like your head does

But ain't nobody love you like I do

Promise that I will not take it personal, bear

If you're locking yourself in your room

 

'Cause Danny you look happier, you do

You told me that one day you'll feel okay

And until then you'll smile to hide the truth

But you said I am happier with you

 

I find you hiding from yourself

Everything's just never on your side

I see an half-full bottle and I tell myself you're happier

Aren't you?

 

Ain't nobody hurt you like the world did

But ain't nobody need you like I do

I know that there's others that deserve you

But my darling I will always be with you

 

Yes I know you look happier, you do

You told me that today you feel okay

You don't need to smile to hide the truth

And you said I am happier with you

 

Danny you are happier, you are

I knew one day you'd love yourself some more

But if your head decides you're not enough

Just know that I'll be waiting here for you


	8. Can't Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Anti song about Dark  
> Based on "Don't Blame Me" by Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in parentheses are the echoes or background vocals and aren't part of the actual sentence  
> I doubt a good version of the original song is on Youtube so listening to it on Spotify would be best :)

Don't blame me, I may be crazy

But it doesn't mean that I've lost my mind

Lord, save me, my blade is my baby

I'll be rocking for the rest of my life

 

I've been tearing hearts a long time

And toying with that Irish guy

Just a plaything for me, for you

Something happened for the first time

In my bloody little paradise

Shaking, pacing, I need you back

 

For you, I would carve a line

I would turn back time

I would lose my mind

They say, "He's gone too far this time"

 

Don't blame me, I may be crazy

But it doesn't mean that I've lost my mind

Lord, save me, my blade is my baby

I'll be rocking for the rest of my life

Don't blame me, I may be crazy

But it doesn't mean that you're not the same

Can't save me, your wrath is the poison

I'll be drinking for the rest of my life

 

My name is whatever you decide

And I'm just gonna call you Dark

I'm insane, but I'm your Anti (your Anti)

Echoes (voices) of your name inside my mind

Halo, hiding his possession

You once were poison ivy, but now you're my cocaine

 

And Darky, for you, I would fall from grace

Just to touch your face

If you turn away

I'll cut my throat and blood will spray

 

Don't blame me, I may be crazy

But it doesn't mean that I've lost my mind

Lord, save me, my blade is my baby

I'll be rocking for the rest of my life

Don't blame me, you make me crazy

If it doesn't then you know I'm insane

Can't save me, your wrath is the poison

I'll be drinking for the rest of my life

 

I get so high, oh

Every time I'm, every time I'm using you

I'm using you

Thrill of my life, oh

Every time you're, every time you're choking me

You're choking me

 

Every time you're, every time you're hating me

Oh, can't save me

Your wrath is the poison

I'll be drinking for the rest of my life

(Drinking for the rest of my life, oh)

 

Don't blame me, I may be crazy

But it doesn't mean that I've lost my mind (lost my mind, no)

Lord, save me, my blade is my baby

I'll be rocking for the rest of my life, oh

Don't blame me, you make me crazy

If it doesn't then you know I'm insane (you know I'm insane...)

Can't save me, your wrath is the poison

I'll be drinking for the rest of my life (I'll be drinking, I'll be drinking)

 

I get so high, oh

Every time you, every time you look at me

So look at me

Oh, don't save me

My lust is the poison

That'll be killing me the rest of my life


	9. I'd Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marzia to Felix
> 
> Based on ["I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EM4mItnn5CY)

I don’t think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I start to name the shade of his eyes

He has no time for love he swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair

I’m laughing 'cause he's such a marvel

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke, I give a smile

But I know all his favorite novels

 

And I could tell you his favorite color's red

He loves to joke around, born on the twenty-fourth

His sister's beautiful, he has his father’s eyes

And if you asked me if I love him,

I’d lie

 

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn’t a light go on?

Doesn’t he know that I’ve had him memorized for so long?

He likes playing games all the time

Never let nobody see him cry

I don’t let nobody see me wishing he was mine

 

I could tell you his favorite color's red

He loves to joke around, born on the twenty-fourth

His sister's beautiful, he has his father’s eyes

And if you asked me if I love him,

I’d lie

 

He stands there, then walks away

My god if I could only say,

"I’m holding every breath for you..."

 

He’d never tell you but he owns a guitar

I think he can see through everything but my heart

First thought when I wake up

Is "My god, he’s wonderful."

So I put on my makeup

And wait for a miracle

 

Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's red

He loves to joke around, oh, and it kills me

His sister's beautiful, he has his father’s eyes

And if you asked me if I love him

If you asked me if I love him

I’d lie


	10. I'd Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markiplier is your favourite Youtuber, and you really want to meet him someday.
> 
> Based on ["I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EM4mItnn5CY), original lyrics [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/taylorswift/idlie.html)
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE - Asterisks (*) mean there are alternate versions! Check the endnotes to see what they are ;)

I don’t think those LA streets

Has ever looked so far from me

He tells us about his plans

I see the kindness in his eyes

He tries to win the game

He swears as he rakes his fingers through brown hair

I’m laughing 'cause he's so endearing

And I don't think I ever crossed his mind

As he's laughing, I laugh along*

But I know that I'll never meet him

 

But I could tell you his favorite color's red

Loves to make playthroughs, born on the twenty-eighth

His brother's talented, he has his mother's eyes

And if you told me that I'd meet him,

I’d die

 

He looks at all his mail

Innocently overlooks my tale

Shouldn’t a light go on?

Doesn’t he know that I’ve had him memorized for so long?

He loves screaming words all the time

Never lets anyone feel alone

One day I will see him on the other side of my phone**

 

I could tell you his favorite color's red

Loves to make playthroughs, born on the twenty-eighth

His brother's talented, he has his mother's eyes

And if you told me that I'd meet him,

I’d die

 

He waves to me, the video ends

My god if I could only say,

"I’m holding every breath for you..."

 

He'd never tell you to give up on your dreams***

I think he can see through everything but my screen

First thought when I wake up

Is that there's new videos

So I click on his channel

And wa-it for his hello

 

Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's red

Loves to make playthroughs, oh, and I love them

His brother's talented, he has his mother's eyes

And if you told me that I'd meet him,

I’d die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * As he's laughing, I fall in love  
> ** I won’t ever let him see the posters in my home  
> ** I won’t ever let him see me wishing he's my own  
> ** I hope that one day I'll see us smiling at my phone  
> *** I'd never tell you, but his voice makes me scream  
> *** I'd never tell you, but he's my favourite scene  
> *** I'd never tell you, but he shows up in dreams


	11. Come Back...Be Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is up north with his family, and Dan misses him.
> 
> Based on ["Come Back...Be Here" by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGv81JnbBJw), original lyrics [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/taylorswift/comebackbehere.html)

I didn't even have to say

"Wish that you could stay today"

How strange that you could kno-ow me so well

Stumbled through the goodbye pain,

Fix your glasses, catch your train,

When you left was just before I fell

 

I told myself, "Don't get attached,"

But in my mind I play it back.

Racing faster than the train that took you

 

And this is when the feeling hits home,

I don't wanna watch shows alone,

Come back... be here, come back... be here.

I wish I could see you someway,

I don't wanna need you this way.

Come back... be here, come back... be here.

 

The love that flowered from a crush.

I know that you can make me blush

Without saying anything at all.

And now that I know you're the one

The one who proves that I have won

I never would have let you go so long.

 

Take-out box, checkered sheets

They never bring you back to me,

I can't help but wish you took me with you...

 

And  this is when the feeling hits home,

I don't wanna eat here alone,

Come back... be here, come back... be here.

I guess I'll just stay in the gray

Wish I didn't need your sun rays,

Come back... be here, come back... be here.

 

This is falling in love in the cruellest way,

This is falling for you when you are worlds away.

 

London... be here.

But you are up north and I count down,

'Til the time when you will be around

 

This is when the feeling hits home,

I don't wanna lie here alone,

Come back... be here, come back... be here.

I know this is such a cliché

My feelings I could never downplay,

Come back... be here, come back... be here.

 

I don't wanna miss you like this.

Come back... be here.

Come back... Phi-il.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell me what you think ♥


End file.
